Kill Two Birds With One Stone
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kise has been in love with Kagami ever since he met him but what happens when he thinks too much about the other and Aomine? KagamiXKise, AomineXImayoshi, AkashiXKuroko, MidorimaXTakao and MurasakibaraXTatsuya. Rated M for later chapters, now contains bondage
1. Chapter 1

Kill Two Birds With One Stone

Kise X Kagami

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all this is my first fic for this couple hope it's alright may be a little OOC. Hope you enjoy it!

Kise's POV

I yawned as I left from my latest modelling job I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked down the street. I wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings around me when I heard someone yell my name. The voice was so familiar so I stopped and turned in the direction the voice had come voice.

I hadn't expected to see Kagamicchi and Aominecchi across the road from me grinning and waving at me. I grinned a little back and made my way across the road. "Yo Kise," was Aominecchi's greeting as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi Aominecchi…Kagamicchi…"I said in a rather soft voice. I heard a barely audible 'yo' from Kagamicchi. I let out an inaudible sigh as I stared at my feet.

"Want to come to Maji Burger with us?" Aominecchi asked. I simply nodded not trusting my voice right now. My heart was aching like it always did around Kagamicchi.

I've been in love with him since the moment I saw him but it appeared my love was one sided and that he was in love with Aominecchi. The pain I felt whenever I saw them together was nearly unbearable.

We started a slow walk towards Maji Burger with Aominecchi and Kagamicchi having a conversation of which I made no attempt to join wanting to sulk in silence. Though it appears that Aominecchi had noticed how down I was. "Kise, are you alright?"

I forced a smile and nodded "y-yeah…just tired I guess…" I replied trying to sound as cheerful as possible though I could see that Aominecchi was unconvinced by my words although he didn't push the subject which I was grateful for. Once we had arrived we ordered and took a seat by the window and started eating.

We sat in silence until we had finished eating "I'm going to head home…" I said standing up and bowing before making my way out of the shop and heading down the road.

I was surprised when I heard Kagamicchi call me once again and heard his footsteps as he jogged to catch up "Wait up, I'll walk with you."

I frowned as I waited for him to catch up to me "What about Aominecchi?" I asked tentatively. He always hated bringing him into the conversation.

"He's cool, he's rather worried about you so he didn't mind." I frowned a little and started walking towards my house again. Kagamicchi was close behind I saw him take his phone out 'texting Aominecchi I bet!' I thought bitterly.

A few minutes later Kurokocchi popped up "Kurokocchi!" I beamed; the one person who could always cheer me up was him.

"Good evening Kise-kun, Kagami-kun," Kurokocchi greeted while bowing. "Kagami-kun you should go get some rest I'll look after Kise-kun," he said noticing the awkwardness between us, he frowned and nodded.

"Night Kise…" he said and walked off though he kept looking over his shoulder at us. Kurokocchi waited till Kagamicchi was out of sight before heading me back in the direction of my place.

"So what's wrong Kise-kun?" he finally asked as we neared my place.

I sighed softly and waited till we got inside to answer him. "I don't know what to do…I've loved Kagamicchi for so long and have always shown it to him but he treats me like a 'friend' like he doesn't even notice ad how he acts around Aominecchi makes me so uncomfortable. It's so obvious he likes him and that's why…"

He sighed and patted my shoulder "you're so clueless," he said softly. I stared at him utter confusion showing on my face "Kise-kun it's not that Kagami-kun doesn't like or doesn't notice how you feel for him or that he is in love with Aomine-kun. You're completely wrong."

I stared at him confused "Then what the hell can it be?!" I stressed a slight whine escaping my lips. I was shocked when I felt tears running down my cheeks.

I sat on the floor hiding my face in my hands in shame. I felt Kurokocchi pet me before pulling me into a hug "this all needs sorting out," he said as he took his phone out. Once he had done what he needed to and put his phone away he returned to hugging me tightly.

After about half an hour of being held to calm me the door opened and Kagamicchi and Aominecchi walked in. At this point I was glad I had a spare key outside. "What's wrong?" they both asked as they saw the two of us huddled together.

"This needs to be talked about and sorted out because it's breaking Kise-kun," he stated matter of factly. "Now Aomine-kun you like Kise-kun a lot and spoke to Kagami-kun about it not knowing that Kagami-kun was in love with Kise-kun, out of respect to Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun tried to give up his feelings for Kise-kun but Kise-kun is in love with Kagami-kun and thinks that Kagami-kun is in love with Aomine-kun. Now sort it out you three!"

Kurokocchi went to the edge of the room and observed us. The first one to move and talk was Aominecchi. He approached me and pulled me into a hug gently petting my head much like Kurokocchi had. "Baka Kise! Why didn't you just say you liked him? All I want is you to be happy if that's not something I can give you then I'd rather he did." He said softly referring to Kagamicchi.

I cried into his shoulder, Aominecchi didn't normally show this side of him the soft, sweet and caring side but I love it whenever he did "I-It's not that I don't feel anything…f-for you I just fell f-for him b-badly.." I whimpered out. Aominecchi smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Kagami's POV

I just stood there staring at Kise could it be true have my dreams come true at last or was this one of my dreams? Granted they'd never been like this but he didn't care Kise wanted me dream or not. I was surprised when I heard Aomine call me "oi Taiga get over here Tetsu said that you love Kise and Tetsu doesn't lie so get your arse over here and make him happy or I'll kill you!" he said in a deep but slightly playful tone, despite that I knew Aomine was dead serious.

I managed to make my legs move and walk over to Kise. I kneeled down in front of him "Kise everything's going to be okay you're the only one for me."

He looked at me over Aomine's shoulder "r-really..?" after more tears slid from his eyes. I moved to gently wipe them away before holding his cheeks and gently kissing him on the lips.

"Really~" I whispered with a soft smile. He beamed and let go of Aomine to leap onto me. I held him tight to me my gaze went from Aomine to Kuroko.

Kise eventually let go of me but sat in my lap not wanting to leave my side. I smiled at this "ahhh Kurokocchi how's things with Akashicchi?"

Kuroko went a light shade of pink at this "uh things are going alright I guess…actually I better let him know what's happened…" with that he took his phone out and went to another room to call him.

"Hmm I didn't know those two were an item…" Aomine said once he'd left the room. Kise giggled at him gently tapping him on the head.

Aomine grumbled playfully at this when his phone went off it seemed to annoy him which could only mean it was Momoi. Kuroko soon came back into the room. "Umm it appears Akashi, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun, Midorima-kun and Takao-Kun are coming over…" he said nervously.

"Eh," was the only thing to escape his mouth. "Well it appears they are already together and all former teammates were worried about you since you don't normally act like that so said partners are accompanying them." We all nodded at that.

Quarter of an hour later the doorbell rang before Kise could move Kuroko got up and moved to open the door. A couple of minutes later they all came in to say hello and ask how Kise was. I had also noticed that the other generation of miracles members shot me glares. "How are you Ryouta?" Akashi asked as he stared into his eyes as if daring him to lie to him.

"I'm good, much better now~" Kise replied happily as he leaned back into me. "Thanks for caring Akashicchi." He grunted and moved over to Kuroko.

Everyone was enjoying a nice chat when suddenly Aomine growled at his phone. "I've got to pop out I won't be long," he said slightly agitated. Everyone looked at him before shrugging it off.

Aomine's POV

I quickly left and headed to where Satsuki and Imayoshi were waiting "What do you want?" I asked looking at Imayoshi.

He chuckled and patted my head as Satsuki answered for him "well I was worried about Ki-Chan and Ima-kun was worried about you Dai-Chan."

I looked at Imayoshi suspiciously "whatever."

Satsuki huffed "Dai-Chan why don't you trust him? How many times has he told you how he feels about you?!" I sighed softly at this, Imayoshi has told me that he 'loves' me and has asked me out loads of times but I refused "why don't you let him have a chance?!"

I growled a little "f-fine!" I hissed and he immediately hugged me from behind. "Oi behave yourself!" I warned him.

"Aww I can't hug my _boyfriend_?" he asked before placing a kiss to just behind my ear which made me blush.

"Just behave yourself in front of Kise!" I grumbled and pulled away walking back to Kise's "hurry up!" I called and they both quickly caught up.

Things were beginning to change and it scared me though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I couldn't be stuck on Kise forever I had to try and move on and it wasn't as if I hadn't felt anything for the older guy after all they'd done 'things' before.

THE END

A/N: please Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Two Birds With One Stone

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone I know it's been a while since I posted the first chap and this chapter was meant to be a Aomine X Imayoshi chapter but I wanted some smutt, bondage KagaKi so that's what I did~ this is my first Bondage fanfic, enjoy!

Kagami's POV

I released a sigh when everyone had finally left for the night I only really wanted to be in the blondes company. Having wanted him since the moment he laid eyes on him all the fantasies I'd had about him. Looking in the other's eyes I could tell he too felt the same.

I leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss as I pulled him into my lap which he quickly got comfortable on. My hands slipped up his shirt and rubbed his slim sides, god I loved his body so much it was just perfect. "Kise…I want you…" I mumbled against his lips.

He let out a small whine "I want you too…" he whispered sexily making me groan out and kiss him harder.

"Not here…" I mumbled and stood picking up the blonde in the process, he wrapped his arms around my neck and legs around my waist so I could carry him effectively to my bedroom. I laid him down on the bed and then proceeded to strip us both down, I couldn't help but stare at the blondes sexy body.

I snapped out of it when I heard the others voice "K-Kagamicchi…" he whined out, with that I was climbing on top of him.

One hand moved to play with a dusty pink nipple, pinching, rolling and flicking the bud while my mouth kissed down from his jaw line to his neck nibbling as I went till I reached his chest, I kissed up to his nipple before taking the other bud into my mouth, nipping, sucking and licking it.

Kise was moaning now softly at first but he soon started to get louder at my ministrations. I couldn't stop a smirk at that, my free hand moved down to grab his erection starting to pump it along with his other ministrations. "O-oh god…!" he whined out.

"Close?" I asked pausing my mouth in its ministrations and he simply nodded, I smirked getting up and pulling out a box of 'goodies' he opened it and took out the lube, metal cock ring, leather collar, suede flogger whip and silk bed restraint.

Kise's eyes went wide when he saw what I'd taken out making me smirk at him. "K-Kagamicchi…" he gasped out. I smirked and picked up the leather collar placing it around his neck tightly but not too tight before locking it.

"You're mine and mine only~" I said possessively, he groaned and nodded not being able to form words. I smirked flipping him onto his stomach ass in the air and took the silk restraints and tied the blondes wrists to the bed, I picked up the suede flogger and whipped his ass hard but not too hard not wanting to hurt him too much I was rewarded by a loud moan which was encouraging I whipped him once more before putting it down and picking up the cock ring it had three rings on it one big and two slightly smaller ones I slipped it over his erection putting the bigger rings over his balls the two smaller ones over his erection.

Once the cock ring was on I grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount onto my fingers. I teased the others hole letting a slick finger trace that puckered hole making it twitch in anticipation of what was to come.

"K-Kagamicchi..!" he whined out and at that moment I pushed that finger past the tight rings of muscles making him moan loudly. I thrust my finger in and out of his tight hole smiling when the other started to relax, he added a second finger hearing the blonde gasp spurred him on and he started to stretch him scissoring his fingers inside him, his free hand took the suede flogger once more and whipped his lover once more making him moan out again.

He added the third and final finger making sure his lover was properly stretched knowing regardless he would experience pain because of the size of his cock but he wanted to lessen that pain as much as possible. As much as he enjoyed the other in pain he didn't want to tear him and make him not want to have sex ever again.

Kise moaned out softly "K-Kagamicchi…I-I'm ready…!" he whined out. I smirked and whipped him once more before removing my fingers grabbing the lube once more putting a generous amount on his erection, he grabbed the others legs pulling them apart more so he had better access to the others hole.

I leaned over him to place a kiss to his lips as I slowly thrust into him trying not to hurt him too much, he groaned in pain and pleasure and I bit down on his shoulder to preoccupy him as I thrust in the rest of the way.

When I pulled away from his shoulder he had a red patch where I'd marked him as mine I admired it as I let the other adjust to my huge size waiting for him to tell me when I could move. After a few minutes Kise grunted with a nod to tell me he was ready for me to move.

I started to thrust slowly into him making sure not to be too rough, I grabbed the suede flogger and once again smacked his ass with it gaining a moan. It didn't take long for him to beg me for more which I was only too happy to oblige.

I sped up my thrusts slightly and whipped him once more making him moan again, I continued to thrust into him every now and then he'd whip him. "Hmmmm…K-Kagami…harder…!" he begged me.

Kise's POV

I groaned loudly as Kagamicchi started to thrust hard and fast that flogger hitting my ass once again making me moan out louder, I never thought in my life that this sort of rough play would turn me on so bad but alas I found out it indeed did and if not for that cock ring that Kagamicchi had put on I'd have cum already.

I felt him shift his position behind me before he thrust into me deeply nudging that little bundle of nerves deep inside me that made me shout out in pleasure, "K-Kagamicchi…!" he smirked out at that.

"Finally found it~" he said with triumph clear in his voice as that he whipped me once more making me moan. "You're too sexy Kise…" he mumbled into my ear as his thrusts began to get rougher making my moans louder still.

My walls tightened slightly around his erection as he continued to thrust into me hard and fast nudging that bundle of nerves with each thrust, I started to push my hips back against him making his thrusts go a little deep and harder still into those bundle of nerves.

He groaned "god you're so good, so tight, so hot, I'm close..!" he growled into my ear as he whipped me again.

I moaned out "p-please K-Kagamicchi…w-wanna cum together…!" I whined out pleadingly. He smirked and snaked a hand around to grab my erection.

"Only if you call me Taiga when you cum." He told him as he smirked with a particularly hard thrust and whip, all I could do was nod my head eagerly.

He chuckled and removed the cock ring his hand then moving to smack his ass this time making my walls tighten around him bringing him to the edge at the same time I was. With one last thrust we came together "T-Taiga…!" I screamed loudly.

I just heard the other "R-Ryouta!" he moaned out loudly as I felt his cum fill me up. I panted as I felt Kagamicchi pull out and lay beside me, he reached up and untied my wrist allowing me to relax and curl into him.

"So you're a sadist eh Kagamicchi?" I asked with a smirk as I nuzzled into him.

He chuckled and unlocked the leather collar I was still wearing, I was about to tell him to leave it on it was nice to know he loved me enough to want to collar me but I didn't know how to say it without dying of embarrassment so I just let him remove it. "Well it seems you're a Masochist~" he said playfully as he kissed me softly. "I didn't hurt you did I? You know too much…" he asked shyly.

I couldn't help the massive smile that graced my lips at how caring he was being "no I liked it all…a lot…" I mumbled shyly. He smiled and pecked my lips once more.

"I'm glad~" he said softly "you want to clean up or sleep first?" he asked me.

I snuggled up to him not wanting to move from this spot "Sleep~" I said with a small smile, he chuckled and nuzzled my hair before pulling me closer to him.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Review let me know what you think.


End file.
